


Sharing The Special Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Ruby and Yang have decided how they want their faunus girlfriends to impregnate them: side by side on the same special night. Anonymous commission.





	Sharing The Special Night

Ruby and Yang had a lot in common aside from genes and the sorts of sensibilities they got growing up together. They both had cat faunus girlfriends who they adored greatly, they both had a desire to be impregnated by said cat faunus girlfriends, and their ovulation cycles seemed to sync up perfectly. All those realizations had contributed to their desire to put on something special for their girlfriends as they promised Blake and Neon a night of debauchery together as the two sisters were about to get knocked up side by side, and both cats were so excited at the prospect that it made the days leading up to the big night absolute agony.

There was no way that Neon could go more than a few days without fucking Yang, and Ruby's favorite way to fall asleep was with Blake's still twitching cock buried inside of her and a sleepy cat snuggled up on top of her; the idea of the cats letting themselves get pent up for a week or two and ready to cum loads into the girls was quickly shelved as a result, pushed off to the side and discarded as impossible. But the couple nights before had definitely held back from fucking too much and wasting too much of that potent, amazing cum until the night was finally upon them and they were all ready for what was to come, the sisters happy to be able to share a special night together like this.

Stripped completely naked, the two couples made out in Yang's bedroom right at the verge of her oversized bed. Neon held Yang in close, one hand on a plump breast and the other firmly kneading a perky butt cheek as she held her in tight against her, the two making out with the kind of energy and fever only they could muster, while Yang had one hand wrapped around her girlfriend's cock and the other in her hair, holding her in close. Beside them, Blake and Ruby were more innocent and sweet in their kisses, with Blake's hands in Ruby's hair and between her legs to tease in slow circles along her mound, while Ruby had one hand in her hair in turn and the other on the small of her back, eagerly pressing into a deep, needy kiss, feeling the tip of her girlfriend's dick brush against her thigh.

Ruby and Yang guided their girlfriends toward the bed and urged them down onto it, Yang much more forceful and excited while Ruby was all soft and tender about it, the sisters radically different in their approaches, but well suited to their girlfriends. Neon, like Yang, was fast and bursting with energy. They fought loud and they fucked louder, loving to go hard on whatever they did without hesitation or shame. By contrast, Blake was a quieter and more sensible, reserved kind of girl, whose girlfriend was a sweet and adorable mess of cuteness and smiles, the two settling eagerly into something a little more normal than the couple beside them. Still intense, still nice and hard, but not the all-out madness of the freaks they cared for so dearly beside them.

One way or another, Neon and Blake ended up on the bed, lying side by side but with their eyes entirely on their own girlfriends. It was understood a little fooling around here or there might happen, but this was a night about couples, and the one hard and fast rule was that neither could penetrate a girl who wasn't their girlfriend. Neon could only fuck Yang and Blake could only fuck Ruby; everything else was acceptable, but there was going to be no risk of cross-breeding here, and to help build up to that it seemed completely fair that the girls only go for the right partners. Not that, as the anticipation of breeding them hung eagerly over them, they could think about or do anything else; they were lit up with a need and excitement throbbing too hotly to ignore, and they needed the other's touch badly.

The sisters dropped happily to their knees in front of their faunus girlfriends, eyes staring excitedly at the big, throbbing cocks they had been waiting all night to enjoy, both ready to wrap their hands around the bases and get to work readying their lovers for what was to come tonight, with Ruby's cheeks bright as she smiled and Yang biting down on her lower lip, forcing Neon's legs apart so she could dive in. They knew the other had a radically different technique to the other, and it was what was going to make the mess of tonight so much fun, as they both started as agreed upon; a single long, eager kiss against the aching tips of their girlfriends' cocks.

Ruby started slow, licking up and down her girlfriend's shaft, giving Blake plenty of slow, steady affection as her tongue caressed lovingly across every inch of the lovely shaft she held onto. The redhead burned with excitement, almost having to hold back the need to shake uncontrollably as her legs settled onto her ground and she evened her kneeling position out a little bit, thighs spreading a little and the trickle of her nectar running down them as she remembered just how much she craved what was about to come next, excited beyond words and beyond belief. She was about to do something special, something insane, and she could hardly believe herself

Yang went the other way, swallowing Neon's cock down and started to eagerly slurp and slobber all over the big girlcock before her like only Yang could, aggressive and unfettered as she gave her a thorough, sloppy, messy treatment, something that she knew would have Neon moaning. Yang was past the point of caring about licking or teasing like that; it was boring, and Yang was all about getting right the rough and dirty pounding and sucking that fit her and Neon so well, with Yang being all about power and Neon being all about speed, the two of them happily meeting in the middle by just going all out. It wasn't pretty, but it had Neon and Yang both pretty consistently having the time of their lives.

Regardless of technique, though, the two cat faunuses lay happily on the bed moaning and twisting under their girlfriends' loving and intense touch. Blake's fingers tangled into Ruby's hair softly and lovingly, stroking her dark red locks as she accepted the loving treatment, while Neon grabbed a big fistful of bouncy blonde hair and moaned, "Deeper before I make you." It was playful, of course, but only because she knew that Yang would actually give her what she demanded amid the kitty's eager writhing. The two cat faunuses looked at each other, sharing a moment and a smirk before shifting their gaze back once more to their girlfriends.

Doing as she was told to, Yang pushed forward, slurping Neon's cock down deeper and letting it push into her throat, ignoring the slight gagging sounds that came from the girthy shaft pressing down her gullet as she started to work back and forth eagerly, driven by all the need and excitement that bubbled up within her. The hand in her hair tightened, and the moan that Neon let out as she felt the mouth and throat embrace her cock was probably the most intoxicating and potent push that Yang could have received, urging her down eagerly and making her bob her head quickly along, racing fast and eagerly toward getting Neon off. Yang saw oral not as foreplay, but as a main event, something to go hard at and refuse to take slow as she tried her best to get Neon cum, and to cum hard.\

Blake's cock was in Ruby's mouth too, but it was calmer, Ruby moaning as she sucked it down a bit more with each bob of her head, taking it down further and deeper, letting her moans rumble as Ruby took care to build up to it all, to wind Blake up and get to twist hotter. "More," the faunus moaned, biting her lip and writhing on the bed as Ruby's mouth drove her wild with need, pushing her further and harder toward something exciting as she felt it all undo her. There was something so sweet and intense about the way that Ruby started slow and got more incredible, building to things rather than going all out. She treated oral as the foreplay it was, and even though she was going to make Blake cum at the end of this, she wanted first and foremost to make sure that it built Blake up, left her cock ready, made the pussy beneath her cock drip with need as her body was consumed by arousal.

Yang got her lips down to the base of Neon's cock and deepthroated her with all the noisy glee she could muster before finally jerking back hard, gasping for as drool trickled down her chin and she grabbed hold of her plump tits, grabbing them and wrapping them around the now wet and warm cock. She started to rock them feverishly up and down, moaning, "I am going to ride you so hard you won't be able to walk." Biting down hard on her lip and letting herself get consumed by pleasure, Yang was eager to flaunt her affections and needs, her absolute adoration for the cock she was happy to work over and treat.

"You really think you'll be the one on top?" Neon shot back. "You'll be on your back all night, and we'll see whose legs are still working after I'm through with you." Her hips bucked upward, cock thrusting eagerly into the warmth of her girlfriend's plump tits wrapped around her dick. It was precisely the kind of thrill Neon wanted, the sort that helped pushed her closer toward her first eager release. The first of many.

Where Yang went high, Ruby went low, grabbing hold of Blake's cock with one hand as the other lifted her balls, revealing the slick pussy waiting beneath. Ruby got her face in there, licking eagerly along the slit as she gave Blake a little bit of cunnilingus in the midst of her preparatory blowjob, letting herself get more eager with her twat after she had teased and taken time with her cock. That drew some surprised moans from Blake, who bucked upward in the hand jerking along her shaft; she hadn't been expecting that kind of treat, with Ruby rarely interrupting a blowjob for this. But it felt amazing, and she was quick to whine, "That feels so good. Mm, keep going, Ruby, you're doing great. I'm so close!"

"I want you to cum as hard as you can," Ruby purred, excitedly going at her girlfriend's pussy while jerking her off faster still, driven by a needy push to stroke and caress and lick as much space as she could,. Ruby had learned how to pleasure Blake thoroughly by now, having studied her and figured out where all the most sensitive and needy parts of her were. It was a knowledge she exploited now, tongue eagerly doing something completely unexpected to Blake as Ruby worked for one reason and one reason only; to get her girlfriend off. It was the only thing that mattered now, the only thing seemingly important enough for Ruby to care about it at all, and she was all too eager to subject her lover to the most thorough treatment she could in the name of getting her off, and getting her off hard.

Neon's cock was big enough that Yang could lean down and get her lips around the head, sucking on the tip as she kept her tits working up and down eagerly, and it ensured that as the two writhing, heated kitties came with an excitement aching through them that had them both mewling in delight, Yang was able to fill her mouth up with creamy cat spunk while her tits wrapped tight around the throbbing shaft. Ruby had to pull back and move up quickly as her hand kept jerking Blake off feverishly, but Ruby hadn't wanted to swallow Blake's cum anyway, and eagerly let it cover her face as she sat there smiling at her girlfriend and letting her look in exhausted delight at her. Yang, meanwhile, swallowed her gooey mouthful down, pulling back and moaning as semen trickled out from the corners of her lips, another gulp needed to actually empty her mouth of all the messy seed she'd just taken.

The sisters looked at each other and smiled, Ruby with a gooey facial to make a mess of herself and Yang feeling very smug and very proud of everything that had been done to her face. "You look good like that," Yang teased.

"You'd look better," Ruby shot back, licking her lips to catch some of the cum there as she rose up to her feet and reached over to Yang's hair. The sisters locked lips, moaning into each others' mouths as they tasted the other's girlfriend's cum, sharing a shameless, sloppy, and incestuous kiss that had the two faunuses on the bed both staring in delight and hunger. Ruby pulled back, only for Yang to lick her cheek to catch some of Blake's spunk and then go back in for more. When finally Ruby was let out, she looked toward Blake and asked, "So how do you want to do this?"

"There's only one way," Blake purred, grabbing hold of Ruby and tugging her down onto the bed with her. Over beside them, Yang just grabbed Neon's cock and threw herself down onto her girlfriend, both of them fumbling at each others' touch and trying to rush into something panicked and needy together, driven by a need and urgency that was sure to only grow as they grabbed at one another, overwhelmed by fever and by desperation, both grinding needily up against each other while Blake lay Ruby out on the bed and climbed on top of her, steady and careful, confident in her approach and the way she took hold of her shaft and guided it into her girlfriend's needy, ready hole.

Both sisters cried out at the same time, as Ruby felt the familiar cock slide into her and Yang just threw herself down onto Neon's cock, impaling herself atop her and starting to buck feverishly from above, moaning and gasping for air as she started off fast and only got faster. It was another bit of contrast, another show of styles and difference that made for something twisted but delightful. The sisters' moans wrapped together into a sweetly mess of sounds that was quickly interrupted by Blake's groans and Neon's grunts, as the faunuses started to take charge of the issue.

Neon grabbed hold of Yang's hips, letting her girlfriend bounce atop her lap and have her fun. 'You're lucky your tits are so nice," she said, "Because I could throw you down and fuck you silly in a second." Her eyes fell happily onto the heaving of Yang's perfect tits, watching them bounce feverishly amid all the bouncing and desperation that ruled Yang. It was something to behold, something made all the better by the desperate intensity behind her every move. She was glad that Yang could match her for intensity, and even more glad that she seemed to love riding her dick so much, the blonde's head thrown back as moans spilled from her lips eagerly and she gave herself completely up to the bliss of getting fucked nice and deep. Yang loved Neon's cock, and seemed incapable of getting enough of it.

"No, you're the lucky one," Yang whined, hands running up and down her body. She raced hard, bouncing madly up and down on the long, thick girldick that was to finally knock her up tonight. "Because if your dick was any less nice and I could stop myself, I'd pull up off of it and sit on your face just for saying something like that." She winked, purple eyes smoldering with need as she kept her pace fervid, loving the teasing back and forth she and Neon could engage in, able to brag and taunt each other a little bit while fucking. For two naturally competitive girls it was the only sensible thing to do. "And we're both lucky for not fucking so slow."

Nearby, Blake lay atop Ruby, lips pressed firmly against hers as she moaned, "You're so soft," as she worked. Her pace wasn't extremely slow or anything; it was loving, it was passionate, it was careful, and there was so much affection and tenderness behind it. But it wasn't as slow as Yang joked they were. They fucked at a perfectly normal pace, a loving couple being sane and deciding to take it at a speed they were comfortable with rather than going brutally all out. They were happier this way, able to enjoy each others' company without the heavy, looming threat of being 'too soft' hanging over them. They just enjoyed each other's touch and company, enjoyed the passionate swell of need and excitement shuddering through them.

"I'm ready to have your kids," Ruby moaned, unable to keep from kissing Blake all over as she lay on her back,. loving the thick cock rocking in and out of her. The thrusts were perfect and her body met them eagerly, rocking forward as she let Blake rut her. It was such a sweet sensation, and this time it was going to be something special, going to be something spectacular. She looked over to her sister, saw her having fun with Neon, and knew that together, the two of them were going to have a lot to look forward to. Her slick pussy was so eager to receive Blake's cock, so eager to be filled with each thrust, and it tightened down around her as she felt herself fucked just right.

"More, more, more, more, more!" Yang cried out, hands on Neon's taut stomach as she raced atop her cock. "Come on, fuck me full of kittens already, Neon!" She was impatient, needy, and she couldn't stop until she had gotten what she wanted, her pussy clenching down around the cock fucking her and her voice rising hotly in acceptance and thrilled, blissed out delight at what she was racing toward. She knew that she could get Neon to cum hard if she kept bouncing, and bounce she did, mercilessly riding her pleasure out until finally she saw the bliss across Neon's face, that raw, excited pulse of need that helped Yang knew that it was time to slam down onto her girlfriend's dick and ride this bliss out.

Neon cried out excitedly as her orgasm tore through her, gasping and bucking and giving up entirely to Yang and her pleasure as she felt herself overwhelmed by the rush of bliss tingling through her. There was nothing she could do but give in, refusing to fight it as she clutched her girlfriend's hips as tight as she could and let the bliss wash over her. Her cock throbbed within the clenches of her girlfriend's snug twat and began to unload a torrent of spunk into Yang all at once, moaning and mewling and bucking needily about as she overwhelmed Yang with the rush of cum. There was so much that Yang's belly swelled out a bit from the sheer volume; Neon came hard and she came big, and the fullness of her raw, over-stuffing creampie set Yang off too, the blonde shoving down to lie atop Neon and kiss her needily, clutching her and giving desperately in to it all.

Blake and Ruby kept going, not ready to cum yet as they took a more patient pace with everything, steady and loving rather than all-out brutal, but that was fine; they were having a good time just with this, enjoying themselves enough not to worry about anything but the bliss they could find in each others' arms. It was a relief to be able to do this with one another and to know they were safe and comfortable, happy in each others' grasp. Blake's hips worked a bit faster now, and Ruby's body shook a bit; it still wasn't anywhere near as intense as Yang and Neon on a normal day, but it was right for them, and that was all that mattered.

Fingers tightened against Ruby's back and the redhead moaned, lifting her lips away for a moment and exposing her neck, letting Blake lean her head in and pepper her with kisses all over, showing her bursts of affection that felt more passionate than should have been possible given the other two noisily fucking beside them, but it was so easy for Blake and Ruby to get into the groove of each other and the love they shared. It was all that mattered, all they felt or worried about amid the steady thrusts, the throbbing girlcock continuing to push into and fill Ruby up, keeping her moaning. Those moans vibrated their way up her throat, and that was where Blake, with her lips up and down Ruby's neck, really got to enjoy them, feeling the vibrations through her kiss.

Just because Neon and Yang came didn't mean they were done. They went fast for a good reason; they had a stamina to keep that pace up for as long as they felt like it. Neon was able to recover quicker from her orgasm than Yang--or maybe Yang just wanted to have some time getting pounded raw--but whatever the reasoning, Neon was quick to shove Yang down onto her hands and knees right over the other two, Yang's head hanging right by her sister's and Blake's, before slamming her cock into her and starting to feverishly rut into her again. "Better make sure I cum enough to knock you up," she groaned, head thrown back as her hips whipped themselves quickly up into a mad frenzy of fucking.

The loud fucking and all of Yang's moans easily killed the mood and intimacy that Blake and Ruby had been going for, breaking away a little bit but not being too angry about it, knowing they had been lucky to get this into one another while even being in the same house as Yang and Neon while they were pounding. They couldn't lament their moment, but that was fine, Blake's cheeks a bit pink as she started to thrust a little faster, scrambling to pick her pace up and not get shown up by Neon.

Neon just smirked, moaning happily away as she stared at Blake, locking eyes with her and making sure she knew who the more dominant cat was. There was no contest in her mind, given that Neon had the bigger loads, the better stamina, the quicker hips, and the harder sex. Sure, Blake was going for none of that, but living in a state of constant competition meant that she was going to compare herself especially to those not even realizing there was a competition going on; they were the easiest ones to beat.

Ruby grabbed her sister's hair and moaned, "When they cum in together, I want to kiss you, so we can both be together while our girlfriends knock us up. Does that sound good, Yang?"

"Why fucking wait?" Yang snickered, pushing forward to make out with her sister right there, both of them enjoying the thrill of getting fucked by their hung faunus girlfriends while they enjoyed each others' company. Ruby and Yang had grown close in ways that made kissing, getting fucked side by side, and even a little bit more fun than that just a normal thing, though this was the first time it had ever been such a grand production. Living together and dealing with raging hormones from two sides and two heat-prone kitties demanded that sort of openness.

The steady thrusts into her needy hole had Ruby squirming, and the way her sister made out with her and went in so hard with her kiss. There was so much happening, and as the only person in the room not to cum yet, all Ruby felt as she was taken was madness. She craved release, needed to cum, needed to feel the gooey, warm satisfaction of being cummed inside of, frustrated and envious of the speed that Yang and Neon fucked at. Not because she wanted Blake to fuck her like that, but because it felt so unfair to her that Neon and Yang could both cum twice in the space of her one. It wasn't fair!

But those worries all washed away from Ruby as the sensation hit. It was sudden, it was intense, and it was everything she dreamt of as her legs snapped upward, wrapping around Blake's legs and a whine of, "Cum in me!" ringing out from her lips as she pulled back from the kiss and then promptly shoved her way right back into it again, needily making out with Yang as her orgasm burned through her. The spasming of her needy, aching pussy around Blake's cock in turn helped pull her down with her, the pent up faunus happily burying herself into Ruby's needy twat and groaning as she gave in, cum flooding into her. It was a big load, far above average, but as Blake's eyes drifted nervously toward Yang, she knew it wasn't the biggest.

Yang's moans rose into the kiss too as seconds after her sister cried out, she lost herself, bucking and slamming back against Neon's lap as the horny kitty buried her cock balls deep inside of her and let loose a loud groan, giving some slaps to Yang's behind as she let it all loose. Cum gushed from her twitching cock head, flooding into Yang and filling her with so much cum that her belly bulged a bit again, spunk running down their thighs and it leaked out of Yang's overstuffed and well fucked hole.

The sisters had both been cummed inside of, both likely been bred right there, and that was as good a sign of a job well done as it could get, but Neon couldn't help herself as she looked over to Blake, biting her lip and remarking, "Mm, look at that. I cum twice in the time it takes you to blow one load, I cum so much that Yang's belly swells a bit, mm... And I can still keep going. How's that for stamina?"

Blake shuddered. "You're very impressive," she confessed. What the fuck else could she say? There was no easy way to reply to something like that, especially when it was so true. "But we should do something that involves working together. Throw Yang on top of Ruby, I have an idea."

Neon's eyes lit up as she knew exactly what was going on, and guided the moaning blonde up from her sister's lips and shoved her to lie down atop Ruby's body, the sisters coming face to face with each others' leaking, well fucked pussies and the cocks buried inside of them. "I'll hold back a little bit, so I don't rough your girlfriend's cute face up too much. Yang might killed me if I did."

"I would appreciate it," Blake nodded, drawing her cock back for the first time after cumming inside of Ruby and thereby pulling out with her cock plenty of gooey, sticky spunk. She pushed right back in, though, and listened to the redhead whine, smiling as she locked eyes with Neon and did it again. She didn't want to compete with the other cat, knowing that Neon was a speed freak and that Blake didn't stand a chance, but she did like the idea of a little friendly, heated rivalry about it. Neon began to thrust too, and the two smiled as they shared a moment and a pair of sisters.

Yang didn't need to think much about it to know what was happening now, as she leaned her head down and began to lick all over Ruby's clit, moaning as she lowered her own body down to help give Ruby better access to her, aching with excitement at the prospect suddenly upon her, the slow back and forth rocking of her body setting her alight as she felt Neon take it a bit more careful. Yang didn't complain, partly because of Ruby's tongue running up her parted labia, and partly because she really didn't want her sister to have her girlfriend's balls slapping against her face non-stop. This was a better way, and she was happy to bring things down a little bit in the name of running her tongue along Blake's cock for a moment while it pushed into her sister.

"Fuck my sister as hard as you want, Neon!" Ruby moaned, happily dragging her tongue in broad, messy strokes along her sister's parted folds and the big dick spreading them open. She was happy to oblige, happy to be a part of this perverted round. Her pussy was off limits to Neon, but a little oral play wouldn't hurt, especially while she wanted to encourage her to get her sister pregnant. "I'll lick your cock all you want as long as you promise to make me the happiest aunt in the world!"

Neon smirked, one hand slapping down across her girlfriend's taut ass before grabbing her hip, while the other caressed Ruby's cheek, her girlfriend's sister such a sweetie that she couldn't help but show her a little affection in the process of what she was doing. "You're a lucky girl," she told Blake, smiling at her and being a bit less teasing about matters once she started to feel the enjoyment of Ruby's tongue upon the sensitive underside of her shaft, something that more than made up for the lack of speed as she fucked Yang from behind.

"So are you," Blake moaned, her own hips seized by Yang's hands as she tried to urge her to fuck Ruby faster by pushing and pulling her back and forth. The blonde's tongue needily lapped up at every inch of Ruby's pussy but also all over her own cock, and the intense, fervid feeling of it all was enough to keep her moaning and eager. Her hips bucked, getting a bit faster in their raw pace as she tried her best to give in to it all, amazed by the excitement she felt, the rawness of it all. This wasn't the one on one intimacy she was used to, but it provided something different altogether for Blake, something new and exciting that kept her thrusting as she gave herself up to the pleasure rather than fight it. She pushed faster into Ruby's pussy, into the warm and creampied hole as she fucked her own sloppy seconds happily, cum oozing out of her with each thrust.

Cum leaked out of Yang's pussy too, and due to her wonderful position and the force of gravity, Ruby found herself treated to cum dripping down and onto her face. Fortunately, wearing Blake's semen already, that didn't bother her much, and she did her best to lick it all up, swallowing down the mixture of Yang's juices and Neon's cum. It was a strange taste, but Ruby was so deep into strangeness already that she was all too happy to just roll with it and let the pleasure wash over her regardless.

Neon was enjoying this well enough, but she needed more, and looked at Blake with a twinkle in her eye. "Want to swap?" she mouthed, and seeing Blake smile in understanding only widened her own grin, the black haired faunus nodding, the two of them moving together in eager, surprising concert.

There was no warning for it when the cocks pulled out of them, both girls expectedly starting to complain and whine, which was when the other's girlfriend pushed their dicks into their open mouths instead. The surprise was real, with both girls gagging as their throats were claimed, Yang's because Blake knew she could take it and Ruby's because Yang had no restraint. It was out of nowhere, it was raw, and it had the sisters squirming in panic and delight as they felt it. Being facefucked by their sister's girlfriend provided a strange sort of bliss in the middle of it all, a surprise neither shied away from, with Ruby even sucking louder than Yang as she leaned her head back and happily allowed Neon to pound her face as hard as she wanted for the moment, her hands squeezing Yang's ass tightly just to vent some frustration amid it.

But it didn't last long, with both girls pulling back out, leaving the girls gasping for air as they slammed back into their girlfriends' pussies, more eager and horny now for having done that for even a few seconds, wound up and excitedly going back in harder as they fucked their girlfriends raw. "Gonna cum!" they both shouted in unison, too hot after that swap to bear, and Blake was unable to hold back the temptation in reaching eagerly forward to grab the back of Neon's head, pulling her in for a messy, sloppy kiss, just like the sisters shared when they came in unison. Neon was surprised, but she didn't hold back, meeting her kiss eagerly as they came inside their girls with only one intention.

Ruby and Yang both cried out as the cum gushed into them again. More big, hot, gooey loads filling them when they already felt completely at capacity, but their screams overlapped with messy pleas of, "Breed me," and, "Make me a mom!" with such vigor that neither faunus knew who actually said what, voices almost identical amid the high pitched wails of delight. It was so much so quickly, with neither knowing what to make of any of it, but the pleasure burned so hot and so intense that it was all the same anyway, the girls united under the unanimous bliss of release too good to do anything but surrender to it.

The cocks remained buried inside of the squirming sisters as they clung to one another. Neon and Blake panted, finally in need for a break, cocks remaining buried inside of their beloveds.

"Think it took?" Blake asked, head rolling back as she tried to catch her breath, shuddering in delight.

"I think we're going to be mothers," Neon said raggedly. "But why leave it to chance? Give it a moment and I'll be ready to go again."

"How does side-by-side mating presses sound to you?"


End file.
